I Lost My Memory About You and You Lost Myself
by nyanchi maru
Summary: Sasuke menyukai Naruto, tapi Naruto nggak tahu. Naruto hilang ingatan gara-gara kecelakaan bareng Sasuke. Sasuke mau berteman dengan Naruto untuk nyatain perasaan, tapi Itachi sudah melarang Sasuke deket Naruto. Terus Sasuke bisa nggak ya nyatain perasaannya dan milikin Naruto? Last chap! :D DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OF COURSE!
1. Chapter 1

I Lost My Memory About You and You Lost Myself

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight Sakura

Warning : Sho-Ai, Cerita kedua! Tapi yang pertama masih saya lanjutkan hehe  
Maaf baru update lagi, kebanyakan tidur hehehehehe :D

Enjooyyy! :D

* * *

Di suatu sekolah megah yang isinya anak miliyarder, mempunyai pangeran tampan bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Tidak hanya tampan, Sasuke juga jenius. Nilainya selalu 100 sampai Sasuke menganggap kehidupannya sangat membosankan.

At Morning  
++++++++++++

Di kelas, seperti biasa Sasuke digerubungi para gadis-gadis dan disembur berbagai celotehan tak penting

"_Ne ne_ Sasuke _kun_, kemarin aku membeli jam ini loh. Warnanya cocok bukan dengan rambut aku?" tanya genit Sakura, gadis yang dikabarkan cewek Sasuke

"Ya" jawab cuek Sasuke sambil nonton _youtube_ di ponsel layar sentuhnya

"Alah, jam norak gitu aja bangga. Liat nih gelangku, sangat cocok di tanganku yang indah ini. Iya bukan Sasuke?" tanya Ino, gadis yang dikabarkan musuh bebuyutan Sakura

"Apanya? Tanganmu itu kurus! Mendingan tanganku, ideal" ujar bangga Sakura

"Enak aja kurus! Kau yang kurus! Tuh liat pipimu, kempot!" sembur Ino

"Mau berantem ya?!" ajak rebut Sakura

"Ayo!" tantang balik Ino

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan berantem gini. Ada Sasuke itu" tahan Temari sambil memegang bahu Sakura

"Tak apa! Biar Sasuke tau, aku itu jauh lebih hebat dibanding Ino!" ujar kesal Sakura

"Weeeekkkk!" Ino memeletkan lidahnya. Sakura makin geram dan Temari makin kewalahan. Gadis-gadis lain ikut-ikutan menahan Ino dan Sakura untuk tidak ribut di kelas

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan keributan adu bacot Ino dan Sakura. Bel telah berbunyi, semua anak duduk di tempat masing-masing. Ino dan Sakura masih saling _death glare_ satu sama lain, padahal guru sudah masuk kelas

"Berdiri, memberi salam!" ujar tegas nan sigap ketua kelas

"_Ohayou gonzaimasu_ Kakashi _Sensei_!" serempak tegas nan sigap para murid kelas

"_Ohayou_, silahkan duduk kembali" ujar Kakashi _Sensei_

Semua anak duduk kembali. Pelajaran dimulai

'Membosankan' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati sambil membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela

Di luar jendela, Sasuke melihat seorang anak yang masih berkeliaran mencari sesuatu di halaman.

'Dia nyari apaan lagi? Padahal bel udah bunyi juga. Dia tidak berubah dari dulu' gumam Sasuke dalam hati kemudian

At Noon  
++++++

Istirahat. Sasuke tidak makan siang karena pasti akan digerubungi lagi. Sasuke memilih jalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah. Memang anak _famous_, tiap melewati gadis-gadis pasti langsung disapa centil. Sasuke merasa nggak di Jerman nggak di sini situasi sama aja. Sasuke selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan dikejar para gadis-gadis

Di depan, Sasuke melihat seorang anak lelaki manis sedang di_bully_ oleh para siswa lain

"Hey kembalikan! Apa-apaan kau! Cepat kembalikan dompetku!" omel pria manis itu

"Heeee lihat dia, makin manis ya. Jika kau mau dompet ini balik, kau harus ikut kami dulu. Kami mau bersenang-senang denganmu" goda salah satu pria berambut kuning

"Cepat kembalikan! Mau mati kau rupanya?!" bentak pria manis itu

"Hoooo, seram. Coba pukul, ayo pukul" ledek pria berwajah mesum

"*reng*ek!" pria manis itu meninju mereka tapi tak ada satupun yang kena. Pria manis itu malah ditendang perutnya oleh pria berambut kuning

"Haa, rupanya kau hanya menggertak kami ya? Mana mungkin kau membuat kami mati dengan pukulan lemah begitu?" ledek pria bertopeng oranye dengan satu lubang di daerah mata

"*reng*eeek!" pria manis itu kembali meninju tapi didahului tendangan perut

"Hahahahaha" serempak mereka bertiga

"Hey, minta maaf" ujar judes Sasuke

Mereka semua menoleh kemana arah suara itu, ternyata itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Anak pemilik sekolah ini!

"Sa—Sasuke?!" ujar serempak mereka bertiga terkejut melihat Sasuke

"Minta maaf kubilang, atau kutendang kalian dari sekolah ini" ancam Sasuke

"Ba—baiklah. _Etto_, Na—Naruto..._Gomen_!" ujar serempak mereka bertiga sambil membungkuk hormat. Lalu pria bertopeng oranye yang memegang dompet pria manis yang ternyata bernama Naruto, melemparnya ke Naruto begitu saja dan kabur

"*reng*ek! Jangan kabur kalian! Hey!" omel Naruto, tapi mereka malah terus ngibrit

"Ini dompetmu" ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan dompet Naruto

"Ah iya, makasih ya" ujar Naruto sambil menerima dompetnya

"Kau sehat ya, Naruto" ujar Sasuke tersenyum lembut

"Ha? Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto heran

Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto

"Ini aku, Sasuke. Kau tidak ingat aku?" tanya Sasuke heran

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya

"Memangnya kapan kita bertemu?" tanya Naruto

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" tanya Sasuke lagi meyakinkan hatinya

Naruto menggeleng

'Jadi benar ya, berita itu' gumam sedih Sasuke dalam hati

"Aku salah orang maaf. _Ja_" ujar cuek Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Naruto begitu aja

"Dia kenapa? Dasar aneh" gumam Naruto.

'Kenapa, hal itu harus terjadi...' lirih pedih Sasuke dalam hati mengingat suatu kejadian miris di masa lalunya

At Afternoon  
+++++++++++++++

Pulang sekolah. Naruto berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya. Dia teringat dimana anak aneh yang mengaku-ngaku mengenal dirinya tadi siang

'Anak itu tadi siapa ya? Kok dia kayak udah kenal aku lama sih? Apa dia _fans_ku dan aku lupa akan wajahnya? Ah tidak-tidak, mana mungkin aku punya _fans_, sekalipun punya aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan wajah tampan anak itu. Dia _cool_ lagi. Hmmm, tapiiii kok nggak asing ya? Tapi aku baru pertamakali melihatnya. Arrrggghhhhh! Kepalaku pusing kalo harus berpikir seperti iniiii!' gerutu Naruto dalam hati sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

Naruto masuk ke dalam kos-kosannya. Naruto melempar tasnya ke lantai begitu aja, melempar badannya ke ranjang dan langsung tidur pulas tanpa mengganti baju dan kaos kaki yang masih dipake

Sasuke sudah sampai rumah 15 menit lalu karena Sasuke dijemput dengan mobil mewahnya

Sasuke duduk di samping ranjangnya dan memperhatikan fotonya bersama Naruto dulu waktu SD dan SMP di genggaman kedua tangannya

'Naruto, maaf. Gara-gara aku, kau harus kehilangan semuanya. Seandainya aku tidak mendengarkan perkataanmu waktu itu, kau pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Kita masih bisa bersama...maaf Naruto, maafkan aku...' lirih pedih Sasuke yang mengeratkan genggamannya pada bingkai foto tersebut

TOK TOK TOK. Pintu kamar Sasuke terketuk

"Ada apa?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"Nona Sakura datang tuan muda" ujar hormat nan ramah salah satu pelayan di balik pintu

"Aku capek. Mau tidur. Suruh dia pulang" ujar cuek Sasuke

"Tapi, katanya anda diminta ke rumah Nona Sakura, membicarakan pesta pertunangan anda tuan muda" ujar hormat nan ramah salah satu pelayan di balik pintu

'Cih' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati

"Aku akan turun" ujar dingin Sasuke

"Baik tuan muda" ujar hormat nan ramah salah satu pelayan di balik pintu

Ketika Sasuke datang, Sasuke melihat Sakura tengah duduk manis di sofa tamunya. Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak membalas pelukan Sakura. Wajah Sasuke juga dingin nan cuek

"Sasuke, tadi kenapa kau pulang duluan..Kan aku ingin pulang bersamamuuu" rengek manja Sakura yang kedua tangannya masih melingkar di leher Sasuke

"Ngantuk" ujar cuek nan singkat Sasuke

"Kau ini, tidur mulu" omel canda Sakura sambil mencubit genit pipi Sasuke

"Ayo Sasuke, kita berangkat. Ayah dan ibu sudah menunggumu di rumah" ujar genit Sakura sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke

Sasuke tak merespon. Tetap dingin nan cuek. Mereka berdua pergi ke rumah Sakura dengan mobil Sasuke. Padahal Sakura juga bawa mobil. Tapi Sakura menghiraukannya.

Ponsel Naruto berdering. Naruto yang sedang asik dalam mimpi terpaksa meraba-raba dimana letak ponselnya. Ketika ketemu, Naruto langsung memencet tombol menerima panggilan dengan mata yang masih terpejam

"Yaaaaaa?" ujar serak Naruto

"_Naruto! Kau dimana! Ayo cepat bantu aku! Kedai ramen lagi ramai ini!"_ ujar seorang paman-paman di seberang sana

"Hooo, udah waktunya ya, hoaaaaam" Naruto menguap

"_Haduuuh kau ini! Masih tidur lagi! Cepat kemari! Bantu aku Naruto!_" omel paman-paman itu

"_Wakatta, wakatta yo_. Hooooaaaaaam" Naruto menutip ponselnya. Naruto duduk, garu-garuk kepalanya, nguap lagi, ngucek-ngucek sebelah matanya, masih setengah sadar, Naruto ke kamar mandi dan mandi supaya segar

At Evening  
++++++++++++++++

Pertemuan keluarga sudah selesai. Sasuke pulang ke rumah sendirian. Sasuke laper. Melihat kedai ramen, Sasuke teringat dulu Naruto sering makan di Kedai Ramen itu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil sekaligus sedih mengingat betapa pedihnya kejadian itu.

Perut Sasuke sudah mengerang-ngerang minta makan. Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan

Di Kedai Ramen, sang pemilik masih ingat dengan Sasuke

"Woohoo Sasuke! Lama tak jumpa nak!" sambut gembira Paman Teuchi, pemilik Kedai Ramen

"Ya, lama tak jumpa paman" ujar Sasuke membungkuk hormat

"Wooh, ayo duduk. Silahkan silahkan" ujar senang Paman Teuchi

Sasuke duduk

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya senang Paman Teuchi

"Biasa paman" jawab Sasuke

"Hmmmm oke oke! Aah, untung dia sudah datang" ujar Paman Teuchi

Sasuke langsung terkejut ketika menoleh ke belakang. Yang datang adalah Naruto!

"Loh, kau kan yang tadi siang" ujar Naruto menunjuk Sasuke

Sasuke diam saja menatap Naruto

"Hey Naruto, temanmu makin tampan ya!" puji Paman Teuchi

"Ha? Siapa?" tanya Naruto menganga

"Loh kau ini gimana, yang di sampingmu lah. Tega sekali kau Naruto, mentang-mentang 1 tahun Sasuke ke Jerman, kau melupakannya" omel Paman Teuchi

"Paman ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku baru melihatnya tadi di sekolah. Paman aneh" ujar bingung Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya

Paman Teuchi mengerutkan keningnya. Ketika Paman Teuchi akan melontarkan isi pikirannya, Sasuke berkata, "Paman, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Paman Teuchi melihat Sasuke, Sasuke memberikan sebuah isyarat dari sorot matanya.

"Naruto, kau tunggu sini ya." ujar Paman Teuchi

"Y—ya" ujar Naruto bingung

'Haaah, hari ini aneh. Sudah ah, ini langsung aku cuci aja" ujar Naruto yang memang membawa belanjaan bahan Ramen

"Dia hilang ingatan?!" bisik Paman Teuchi mendengar kisah Sasuke

"Ya. kakakku bilang, aku tidak boleh berteman dengannya lagi. Padahal yang paling terluka parah itu Naruto, aku hanya luka ringan. Tapi, kakakku sudah membenci buta Naruto. Padahal aku yang salah. Seandainya aku menuruti perkataannya Naruto untuk tidak akan ngebut dan main nyalip.

Saat kecelekaan itu, aku dan Naruto sama-sama terpental, tapi Naruto yang paling terpental jauh dan kepalanya terbentur hebat di batu besar. Ketika aku sadar, aku sudah di rumah sakit dan dokter bilang Naruto koma sekaligus hilang ingatan.

Aku dipindahkan ke Jerman selama 1 tahun. Ketika aku kembali, aku bertemu dengan Naruto dan memang benar, dia tidak mengingatku." ujar sedih Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya

"Begitu ya, tapi kemungkinan dia ingat kembali denganmu itu masih ada harapan Sasuke" ujar Paman Teuchi

"Tapi sampai sekarang dia masih dan hanya tidak ingat denganku. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau dia ingat, karena secara otomatis dia akan ingat kejadian itu. Lagipula, aku menghilang di hadapannya selama 1 tahun penuh. Aku juga sudah dijodohkan. Aku tidak bisa bersamanya lagi" ujar Sasuke

"Tapi aneh, ingatannya sudah kembali kok tapi kenapa hanya kau yang tidak bisa diingat?" tanya heran Paman Teuchi

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin ini karma bagiku. Paman, tolong jangan membuatnya bingung lagi. Melihatnya tersenyum bahagia dan mendengar tawanya yang lucu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup" ujar Sasuke

"Baiklah" ujar Paman Teuchi

Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Sasuke tau jika Naruto daritadi memperhatikan dirinya. Tapi Sasuke pura-pura cuek tak peduli. Sasuke tidak mau membuat Naruto mengingat ingatan yang buruk itu.

"Terimakasih paman atas makanannya" ujar Sasuke sambil membungkuk hormat

"Yaaa, datang lagi ya Sasuke!" ujar Paman Teuchi gembira

Sasuke membungkukan badan sekali lagi. Sasuke melirik ke Naruto, Naruto masih memperhatikan Sasuke. Dengan cueknya, Sasuke pergi

Ketika Sasuke akan masuk mobil, Naruto memanggil Sasuke

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh

"Apa?" tanyanya

"_Etto_...kau ini memang mengenalku ya? Tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu? Paman Teuchi saja tau" tanya Naruto heran

Sasuke terhenyak

"Ada orang yang mirip denganmu. Maaf, telah membuatmu bingung" ujar Sasuke berbohong

"Benarkah? Siapa?! Siapa?! Cewek cowok?!" tanya semangat Naruto

Sasuke diam sejenak, kemudian kembali berkata, "Cowok"

"Huoooo! Pantes kau dan Paman Teuchi bersikap aneh" ujar Naruto yang membelakan lebar matanya diawal kata

Sasuke diam tenang memperhatikan Naruto yang juga memperhatikannya

"Oh iya! Aku ingat sekarang! Kau kelas berapa?" tanya Naruto

"2-A" jawab Sasuke

'DIA PINTAR!' gumam terkejut Naruto dalam hati

"_Etto_...kau mau tidak, hmmm, jadi teman belajarku. Aku kesulitan dalam belajar, aku tidak punya keluarga, orang tuaku meninggal ketika aku lahir, orang tua angkatku nggak tau kemana, terus aku tidak punya kakak. Aku tidak tau siapa keluargaku yang lain. Nah, kau mau tidak membantuku? Aku tidak mendapat teman belajar karena aku bukan anak miliyarder. Aku orang sederhana biasa" ujar jujur nan polos Naruto

Sasuke makin terhenyak mendengarnya

"Ya" ujar singkat Sasuke

"Sungguh?! Tidak apa-apa aku tidak sederajat denganmu?!" tanya Naruto senang

"Ya tak apa. Aku akan membantumu kapanpun" ujar Sasuke

"_Yes_! Akhirnya aku akan dapet skor tinggi saat ujian nanti! _Yes_!" ujar senang Naruto sambil melakukan gerakan tangan '_Yes_!'

"Oh iya, mana ya ponselku, mana ya, mana mana mana. Ah ini dia" gumam Naruto menemukan ponselnya

"Ini, aku minta nomor ponselmu. Nanti aku menanyakan PR" ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan ponselnya

"Aku saja yang akan datang ke rumahmu" ujar Sasuke

"Eh jangan! Aku masih bekerja! Aku baru pulang jam 10 malam. Nanti orang tuamu mengomelimu pulang malam-malam" larang Naruto

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal ketika aku kecil. Hanya ada kakak di rumah" ujar Sasuke

"Eh ya Tuhan, maaf...aku tidak tahu...turut berduka..." ujar sedih Naruto

"Ya, kutunggu di mobil" ujar Sasuke

"Yakin? Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto cemas

"Ya" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Naruto secara tidak sadar

Naruto terkejut dan wajahnya memerah

Sasuke sadar dan langsung menurunkan tangannya.

"Ah maaf! Kau terlalu mirip dengannya" ujar Sasuke berbohong

Naruto masih terkejut dan lama-lama mereda

"Yaa, tak apa. Aku kerja dulu ya! Akan kuusahakan bisa pulang cepat!" ujar Naruto tersenyum ramah

Sasuke mengangguk

Ketika Naruto pergi, Sasuke bergumam pedih dalam hati, 'Kenapa...kenapa ini harus terulang lagi...ucapannya, kata-kataku, kejadiannya...kenapa aku harus berkata yang sama lagi?!'

Sasuke mengepal erat kedua tangannya dan menundukan kepala

* * *

Okeee _minna saaan_, terimakasih sudah membacanya. Hehehehehe. Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya :D.


	2. Chapter 2

I Lost My Memory About You and You Lost Myself

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight Sakura

Warning : Sho-Ai, Cerita kedua! Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfict abstrak ini :D

Enjooyyy! :D

* * *

This is the last!

At School  
xxxxxxxxx

Naruto diam di kelas padahal sedang jam istirahat. Dia termenung ke arah luar. Dia mengingat mimpinya yang semalam. Dalam mimpi Naruto sedang dibonceng cowok yang nggak asing. Tapi cowok itu ngebut terus nyalip sana sini. Gara-gara kecerobohan, Naruto bersama cowok itu tabrakan.

Entah mimpi atau bukan tapi Naruto merasa mimpi itu seperti sebuah kenyataan. Wajah cowok itu nggak bisa Naruto ingat. Baru kali ini Naruto merasa ada sesuatu dalam mimpi. Padahal Naruto selalu mengabaikan apa yang dia impikan. Karena bagi Naruto mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur yang disebabkan oleh otak.

"Naruto, ayo ke kantin" ajak seseorang tiba-tiba

Suara yang tak asing itu membuat Naruto langsung berdiri

"Ayo Sasuke" ajak Naruto sambil melewati Sasuke

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat" tanya Sasuke

"Tak apa. Ayo cepatlah nanti kita kehabisan makanan" ujar Naruto tetap terus berjalan keluar kelas

Sasuke mendapatkan sesuatu yang aneh dari Naruto

xxxxxxxxx

Di kantin, Naruto diam. Dia hanya mengetuk-ngetuk sumpitnya ke piringnya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti ada sesuatu yang menganggu Naruto

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk di depannya. Sasuke sudah selesai makan daritadi

"Aku mimpi aneh" ujar Naruto yang akhirnya jujur

"Mimpi aneh apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku mimpi aku kecelakaan bareng sama cowok yang ngeboncengin aku pake motor" ujar Naruto

Sasuke terhenyak dalam hati tapi wajahnya tetap dingin seperti biasa

"Itu hanya mimpi. Lupakan saja" ujar Sasuke yang tidak mau Naruto mengingat kembali kejadian itu

"Tapi itu seperti kenyataan. Cowok itu aku ngerasa adalah dirimu. Tapi aku juga nggak yakin" ujar bingung Naruto

Sasuke diam. Baru aja Sasuke mau berbicara...

BOM!

Semua bom meledak di sekolah Naruto. Bangunan sekolah Naruto hancur berantakan. Seluruh penghuni sekolah menjadi korban bom tersebut.

At Night  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke membuka matanya. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit-langit putih. Bukan langit-langit kamarnya. Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah duduk di dekatnya dengan wajah cemas. Itachi berdiri di samping Sakura dan kedua orang tua Sakura di samping Itachi

"Sasuke!" panggil lega Sakura

Sasuke diam saja

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar" ujar lega Itachi

"Ini...dimana?" tanya bingung Sasuke

"Rumah Sakit. Kau koma selama satu minggu" ujar Itachi

"Begitu, lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

"Dia ada di sebelah. Sepertinya dia juga belum sadar" ujar Itachi

"Apa dia terluka parah?" tanya Sasuke

"Kepalanya bocor dan tulang punggungnya retak. Untunglah kau hanya terluka ringan" ujar lega Itachi

"Aku mau menjenguknya" pinta Sasuke sambil bangkit dari tidurnya

"Sasuke jangan, kau kan baru sadar..." ujar khawatir Sakura yang memegang Sasuke

"Lepaskan aku. Jangan ganggu aku" ujar dingin Sasuke yang menepis kasar Sakura

"Sasuke..." ujar khawatir Sakura

Kedua orang tua Sakura tidak marah atas perilaku Sasuke, karena maklum. Orang yang hanya dekat dengan Sasuke selain kakaknya adalah Naruto. Jadi sudah sewajarnya dia mau menjenguk sahabatnya itu

"Sasuke, besok saja kau jenguk dia. Kondisimu itu-"

"Aku akan tetap melihat Naruto" tegas Sasuke

"Sasuke...kumohon...kau..." ucapan Sakura terpotong

"Diam kau" ujar dingin Sasuke

Sakura hanya bisa diam ketakutan atas kedinginan Sasuke

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke berdiri dengan tegang di kamar rawat Naruto dengan tangan mencengkram pintu. Dia teringat kejadian masa lalunya ketika dia dan Naruto kecelakaan.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Pertama-tama matanya melihat sosok Naruto yang terbaring tak bergerak di ranjang, lalu berbagai selang dan kabel yang menghubungkan Naruto ke semua mesin dan peralatan yang ada di sekitar ranjang. Banyak mesin yang tidak Sasuke tahu. Tapi ada monitor yang membuat mata Sasuke terpaku, monitor yang menunjukan detak jantung Naruto

Monitor itu menggambarkan garis yang tak beraturan. Jantung Naruto masih berdetak. Naruto masih hidup...

Langkah Sasuke terasa berat ketika Sasuke menghampiri sisi ranjang. Kepala yang terperban dan masker oksigen yang membantu Naruto untuk bernafas. Mata Naruto terpejam. Terlihat tenang sekali. Seolah sedang tidur.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto sambil bergumam pelan, "Bangun Naruto"

Sasuke diam. Mengharapkan jawaban dari Naruto. Tapi Naruto tetap bergeming

Sasuke duduk di kursi yang memang sudah di siapkan samping ranjang Naruto. Dia menghela nafas. Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto.

"Bangunlah Naruto. Kumohon bangunlah" ujar pelan Sasuke

Sasuke menggengam tangan Naruto. Kemudian dikecup penuh khidmat. Mata Sasuke terpejam seolah sambil berdoa untuk Naruto cepat bangun

"Naruto bangunlah. Jangan siksa aku seperti ini. Bangun Naruto" ujar pelan Sasuke

Naruto tetap tidak bangun. Tapi kemudian jemari Naruto yang tidak tergenggam Sasuke bergerak. Kemudian secara perlahan Naruto membuka matanya

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke yang melihat kebangkitan Naruto

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum. Naruto belum bisa mengatakan hal apapun. Kemudian Sasuke pergi memanggilkan dokter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dia sudah sehat, tapi tolong jangan terlalu banyak pertanyaan" ujar ramah dokter

"Baik dok" ujar Sasuke

Sasuke duduk lagi di kursi.

"Sasuke, syukurlah kau tak apa" ujar lemah Naruto

"Kau juga" ujar Sasuke

Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Tapi ditengah perjalanan tangan Naruto, Sasuke menggenggamnya.

"Sasuke, ayo kita jalan lagi. Tapi jangan ngebut lagi ya" pinta lemah Naruto

Sasuke terhenyak

"Kau...kau ingat...?"

Naruto tersenyum lemah

"Sasuke, maaf ya aku terlambat mengingatnya" ujar lemah Naruto

Genggaman tangan Sasuke ditempelkan ke keningnya. Tapi Sasuke diam. Tidak mau membalas ucapan Naruto. Karena jika Sasuke membalasnya air matanya pasti akan keluar. Bagi Sasuke, menangis di depan seseorang yang sangat disayanginya adalah hal terlarang yang pernah ada. Jika ingin membuatnya bahagia, bukan hanya melindunginya dan berada di sisinya saja. Melainkan tetap tersenyum dan terlihat baik-baik saja apapun yang terjadi.

At Morning  
xxxxxxxxxx

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke sudah setia duduk di samping ranjang Naruto. Naruto yang sudah membaik, duduk bersandar. Tangan Naruto tergenggam hangat oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kok kamu jarang luka berat sih?" tanya Naruto

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku kan iri. Aku selalu luka berat sedangkan kamu selalu luka ringan. Kamu punya ilmu hitam ya?" tebak candaan Naruto

Sasuke tersenyum lembut

"Kalo iya memangnya kenapa?" goda Sasuke

"Horor. Berarti sobat aku ini ternyata menyeramkan. Kalo begitu, aku mau memelihara Kyuubi ah, biar bisa menang melawanmu" goda Naruto

"Melawanku? Memangnya kau bisa? Adu panco aja kalah, sok-sokan mau melawanku" ketus Sasuke

"Meledekku kau ha?" tantang Naruto

"IYA" tantang balik Naruto

"_Teme_! Sini kau sini kau! Rasakan ini! Rasakan ini!" ujar Naruto yang menjambak dan memukul-mukul kepala Sasuke

"Hey apa-apaan ini! Hentikan! Sakit Naruto! Hentikan kubilang!" ujar Sasuke

"Masa bodoh! Dasar Sasuke-_teme_!" ujar Naruto yang semakin keras gebukannya

Sasuke meronta kesakitan tapi dalam hati Sasuke senang.

Baru aja menikmati kesenangan dengan Naruto, Sakura masuk dan mengacaukan semuanya

"_Ohayou_ Naruto" sapa ramah Sakura

"Ah Sakura, _ohayou_" sapa ramah Naruto balik

"Naruto, maaf ya Sasuke aku pinjam dulu" ujar sedih Sakura

Naruto merasakan sebuah pedang ninja menusuk ke dalam hati Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto menyukai Sasuke, tapi Naruto berpikir mana mungkin Sasuke menyukai Naruto. Mereka berdua sama-sama cowok. Nggak wajar kalo sesama cowok saling menyukai. Makanya Naruto memendam perasaannya dan menganggap Sasuke adalah sahabatnya. Ini lebih baik, daripada dia menyatakan perasaan Naruto dan kehilangan Sasuke.

"Boleh kok boleh! Ajak dia selamanya juga nggak papa! Dia ini bikin aku darah tinggi soalnya" ujar Naruto yang sok-sok antusias senang padahal hatinya ancur

"Memangnya mau apa?" tanya dingin Sasuke

"Ayah memintaku untuk menyiapkan pertunangan kita, katanya waktunya nggak banyak lagi" ujar Sakura

Naruto makin nggak kuat untuk mendengarnya. Naruto tau memang sejak dulu Sakura itu menyukai Sasuke. Dan Naruto juga berpikir jika Sasuke juga menyukai Sakura. Sakit. Ini sakit sekali. Kenapa dada ini begitu sakit padahal yang luka adalah kepala Naruto?. Efek kecemburuan ini begitu terasa. Kenapa harus ada perasaan cinta yang terlarang ini dalam diri Naruto?.

Sasuke diam. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto. Sasuke mau tetap bersama Naruto. Sasuke nggak mau lagi terpisah oleh Naruto.

"Oi, cepat sana. Jangan buat cewek nunggu. Cowok itu nggak boleh buat cewek nunggu" ujar Naruto

Sasuke tetap diam. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Berharap Naruto menghentikan Sakura dan berkata 'Sasuke harus di sini! Aku tidak mau berpisah lagi dengannya!'

"Oi, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, ha?" ujar Naruto yang mukanya sok-sokan ketus

"Sasuke ayo cepat. Nanti ayah marah kalo kelamaan" ujar Sakura

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku akan kembali. Tunggu bentar" ujar Sasuke

"Nggak balik juga nggak papa sih sebenarnya, kau kan tukang rusuh" ujar Naruto yang lagi-lagi sok-sokan ketus

Sasuke hanya diam. Dengan ekspresi dingin dan nada dingin Sasuke berkata, "Ayo"

Sakura dengan genitnya menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Naruto yang melihatnya begitu pedih. Matanya pedih. Padahal Naruto sedang dalam ruangan tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa debu jalanan masuk ke dalam mata Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto mau mengeluarkan air matanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura lenyap. Tinggal Naruto sendiri.

"Sepi" gumamnya

Kemudian Naruto berusaha untuk menggeserkan kedua kakinya menuju lantai. Dingin. Telapak kakinya merasa kedinginan. Naruto berusaha berdiri. Naruto mendorong tiang infusnya.

"Udara luar pasti segar" gumam Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di luar, Naruto menghirup udara pagi. Segar dan menangkan. Meskipun sudah jam 10, tapi tetap saja segar bagi Naruto.

"Kira-kira Gaara sedang apa ya?" gumam Naruto

Semenjak lulus SMP, Gaara tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Naruto. Gaara yang sudah pindah ke Amerika membuat Naruto sulit mengonteknya.

Naruto tinggal sendirian di kos-kosan. Hanya Sasuke yang berada di sisi Naruto semenjak Gaara pindah. Hanya Sasuke teman Naruto satu-satunya. Di sekolah Naruto tidak pernah mempunyai teman. Karena Naruto selalu masuk sekolah elit. Walaupun Naruto jenius di bidang bela diri, Naruto tetap saja tidak mempunyai teman.

Dulu hanya Gaara yang mau berteman dengannya. Kemudian berkat Gaara pula Naruto mendapat banyak teman. Kiba, Temari, Lee dan yang lainnya. Naruto mempunyai banyak teman dari luar sekolah. Termasuk Sasuke. Satu-satunya teman Naruto yang berbeda sekolah tapi satu sekolah hanyalah Sasuke. Sisanya nggak tau kemana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di rumah Sakura

"Sa-Sasuke...kau..." ujar Sakura yang tidak percaya akan perkataan Sasuke

"Aku mencintai Naruto. Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan anak Anda" ujar Sasuke

"Sasuke! Sudah kubilang kau-" ucapan tegas Itachi terpotong oleh Sasuke

"Aku tidak peduli kakak akan mencoret namaku dari keluarga Uchiha. Aku tidak peduli kakak membuangku dan tidak mengakuiku sebagai adik kakak. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah membohongi perasaanku lagi. Aku mencintai Naruto. Aku akan menikahinya" ujar Sasuke

"Kau gila Sasuke! Kalian itu sesama lelaki! Nggak boleh kalian itu menikah!" omel ayahnya Sakura

"Sekuat apapun kalian menahanku dan melarangku, aku tetap akan menikahi Naruto" ujar dingin Sasuke

Kemudian Sasuke pergi begitu aja.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura

Sakura mau menyusul Sasuke tapi ketika Sakura mau melangkah, ayahnya menahan Sakura.

"Aku kecewa padamu Itachi" ujar kecewa ayah Sakura

"Ayah.." panggil Sakura sedih

Hati Sakura sakit. Cowok yang dia suka dari dulu ternyata dia lebih memilih Naruto. Padahal Naruto lelaki.

Itachi hanya diam.

At Noon  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sudah memakan waktu lama di luar, Naruto kembali masuk. Jalan yang lemah dan pelan. Tak ada yang menuntun. Malangnya Naruto melihat seorang lelaki yang sebayanya, bernasib sama dengannya sedang dituntun oleh sang kekasih. Di belakangnya kedua orang tua anak itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Naruto menarik nafasnya yang berat.

"Beruntungnya dia" gumam pedih Naruto

Kemudian, Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Ketika melewati ruang kamar pasien, pintu ruangan itu terbuka secara kasar dan mengenai kepala Naruto. Belum sembuh total, kepala Naruto lagi-lagi berdarah.

"Astaga! Hey kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya panik bapak-bapak yang membuka pintu secara kasar itu

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab. Terlalu sakit. Para suster juga panik yang melihat kondisi Naruto. Darah yang keluar banyak membuat Naruto tak sadarkan diri lagi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke kembali ke rumah sakit. Berharap melihat Naruto dan bermain catur yang dibawanya itu, harapan Sasuke hilang. Ketika Sasuke sampai, Sasuke melihat Naruto terbaring di ranjang lagi dengan masker oksigen lagi. Dengan layar pendeteksi detak jantung lagi. Perban Naruto juga tampak baru.

"Apa...yang terjadi...?" gumam kaget Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan berat menghampiri Naruto. Papan catur terjatuh dari tangan Sasuke.

"Naruto, bangun" panggil Sasuke

Naruto tetap tenang. Tidak ada gerakan sedikitpun

"Naruto" ujar Sasuke lagi

Naruto tetap diam.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya. Dia mengepal erat tanyannya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga terluka. Lagi-lagi Naruto dalam keadaan koma.

At Night  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sudah jam 10 malam Naruto masih tidak sadar. Sasuke masih setia duduk di samping Naruto. Tangan Naruto yang dingin dia genggam supaya Naruto merasakan kehangatan.

"Bangunlah Naruto, bangunlah" panggil lembut Sasuke

Naruto tetap diam

"Naruto, aku sudah mendengarnya dari dokter. Seseorang telah mengadukan pintu dengan kepalamu. Dan kau pendarahan hebat langsung. Aku telah menghajar orang itu karena sudah melukaimu" ujar Sasuke

Sasuke menatap Naruto menanti jawaban. Padahal Sasuke tau, tidak akan ada jawaban dari Naruto

"Naruto, dia bilang minta maaf. Dia tadi buru-buru karena anaknya sudah sadar dari komanya yang sudah berbulan-bulan. Kau mau memaafkannya?" tanya Sasuke

"Naruto. Kau tau, aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sakura. Kami tidak jadi bertunangan" ujar Sasuke lagi

"Aku mencintai orang lain. Tapi aku nggak tau dia suka apa nggak dan mau apa nggak menerimaku" ujar Sasuke lagi

Sasuke diam sejenak

"Naruto, aku..." ujar Sasuke yang menghentikan perkataannya

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Aku tau ini nggak normal. Aku lelaki dan kau juga tapi ada perasaan cinta dalam diriku. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku lagi. Awalnya aku tidak mau perasaan ini ada. Aku takut akan kehilangan dirimu dan membenciku jika aku menyukaimu. Tapi, hal itu sudah aku lupakan. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak peduli kau membenciku, aku tak peduli kau menjauh dariku. Kau mengetahui perasaanku saja sudah lebih cukup bagiku. Makanya cepat sadarlah. Aku mau melihat apa reaksimu" ujar Sasuke

Mata Sasuke yang tajam melebar. Apa dia tidak salah lihat? Apa Sasuke nggak sedang berhalusinasi? Tidak...mata Naruto yang tertutup mengalirkan sebuah air mata.

Naruto menangis...! Naruto bisa mendengar Sasuke...!

"Na-Naruto..." panggil Sasuke yang tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat

Sasuke berdiri. Kemudian mengecup kening Naruto. Bau obat terhirup jelas oleh Sasuke. Tapi siapa peduli

"Naruto..." bisik lembut Sasuke

Sasuke mengelap air mata Naruto

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto.." ujar lembut Sasuke

Lalu Naruto mendengar bunyi panjang dan datar yang membuat Sasuke membeku. Sasuke melihat monitor pendeteksi detak jantung Naruto. Hanya ada garis lurus yang panjang. Dan bunyi panjang dan moton itu...

Sasuke sebenarnya mengerti apa itu. Sasuke sebenarnya tau apa itu. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau mempercayainya. Entah sejak kapan, kerumunan orang berbaju putih menggerubungi sang pujaan hati. Sasuke diam mematung di belakang orang-orang berbaju putih itu

Sibuk sekali mereka. Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Dokter" panggil Sasuke

"Maaf, Naruto sudah pergi" ujar sedih sang dokter

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang seolah dia anak polos

"Sasuke-_kun_. Tuhan sudah memanggilnya" ujar sedih sang dokter

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke

Naruto tetap diam menutup matanya

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke sekali lagi sambil memegang pipi Naruto

Masker sudah terlepas. Infus sudah terlepas. Wajah Naruto pucat pasi. Kulitnya juga dingin.

"Sasuke-_kun_" panggil sedih sang dokter

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya ke Naruto. Dia mengangkat setengah tubuh Naruto untuk dia peluk. Erat. Sangat erat. Sasuke terdiam. Air matanya mengalir deras hingga menetes di ujung hidungnya.

Naruto pergi. Dia pergi untuk selamanya. Baru saja mereka bersama. Baru saja Sasuke menemui Naruto kemarin. Baru aja Naruto memintanya menjadi guru Naruto. Baru saja tadi mereka saling bercanda. Saling ngobrol. Semuanya terasa mimpi.

Sasuke tidak mengetahui jika Naruto juga mencintainya. Hanya Naruto yang tau jika mereka berdua saling mencintai. Dan perasaan lega sekaligus bahagia itu hanya dibawa Naruto seorang diri...

**TAMAT**


End file.
